


RUN

by paradoxaligner



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxaligner/pseuds/paradoxaligner
Summary: 那么出走：为了什么？由于冲动，由于天性，由于不堪忍耐，由于晦冥的向往，由于不可理解和不理解——里尔克
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 1





	RUN

_RUN_

看到短信的她几乎是立刻警觉起来，但坐在她对面的同事没有任何察觉，依然说着无关紧要的旧闻。她向上提了提自己怀中抱着的日用品。他没有像往常那样署名，即便这看起来再怎么像她众多老客户的恐吓计量，但这非常显而易见（区号，拜托）更不用说拥有她这张加密副卡号码的人寥寥无几。

她编了个借口，改日再与工作室的朋友喝杯咖啡叙旧，完全不像一个即将永久离开这座城市的人。

是哪波人？到这种距离都不被“那位女人”发现并不简单。她又看了一眼短信，勾了勾嘴角，不得不承认相较五分钟之前，她感觉更像个奇迹般生还的女人。准确的说是“那位女人”。

好吧，是时候拉他们去兜兜风了。

可惜，她会想念亚特兰大的。

RUN

听见提示音的时候，他脑袋还塞在壁炉里企图找着自己的紧急储备（不对，这个点早就被约翰发现了，该死，连续五天没有锻炼大脑已经让他这样愚不可及了吗？）

研究受阻（巴兹医院只能接受你在一个月内发表那么些论文，不管你帮过院长多大的忙），上周上门的两个案子都没花他30秒。莫里亚蒂不知去向……他不如去推特上戏弄一下约翰，是的，为什么不变成一个刷手机的白痴呢，指不定这是不是要交医保的邮件提示呢……

简单的三个字母，他知道是谁发的，但是再怎么眨眼也没办法搞清楚是为什么，尼古丁贴片对于现在的他来说不够劲。

她跟莫里亚蒂有联系了？贝克街有危险吗？哈德森太太就在楼下，其他人都在上班，麦括夫在白厅开会。卧室的窗有动静，绕过了他之前在哈德森太太被袭击之后设下的警戒，流浪汉组织和他哥哥的摄像头都没给他发来PIN码。他眯起眼睛，端起自己大约凉到41.5°的热茶，然后……

“砰，你没了。”

“……大胆的一招，艾德勒小姐。”他尽力掩饰住自己的惊讶，花费的力气令他在意识到是谁穿着五寸高跟站在公寓中央时足有3分13秒没能说出完整的句子。当他掌握好之后，侦探佯装的冷漠语气仍然听起来颇为心虚：“介意解释一下你的手指枪吗？”

“我发现你还真的不是很擅长听从指挥。”她露出一个柴郡猫一般的笑容，“我们得改进一下这点。”

“之前我叫你跑的时候你也没跑。”他顿了一下，然后补充说：“我不是说亚特兰大。”

“瞧瞧，福尔摩斯先生根本就打算掩饰关注了我新账号的事实呢。”

“你就无聊到这种程度了？”他撇了撇嘴，尽量劝诫自己她能够成功入境就说明他大哥没有起任何疑心。她的头发比之前短了，垂在肩膀两旁，依然居高临下地看着他。

“五分钟前你的脑袋还塞在火炉里找之前藏着的coke，所以要我说的话，”她故作天真地转了转眼睛：“不相上下吧。”

“不敢苟同，我可不是还举着手指枪的那一个。”

“但我也不是趴在地上输掉游戏的那一个。”她咧开嘴笑道，但笑意没有蔓延到眼睛里，只是看着他，侦探发现她眼神异常的认真。

“游戏？”他站起身来，恢复身高的优势迫使她要昂起头，但嘴上却配合演出。

“比起成为你的药贩子，我觉得我不如给自己也找点乐子。”

他们都知道什么才是真正的替代品。

“这算是为了什么，提高警惕？”

“噢你听起来就像柏林墙东侧的广播。”

他沉默了一下，与她对视时因无聊而窒息的大脑仿佛冲破了溺水的感觉，进入了一种嫌少有的放空状态，他没有猜测她的动机，那该留到更清醒的时刻，但同时“那位女人”太过摄人心神，无法令他转移注意力。

“你指望我就这么抛下一切工作？”他的理智闷哼一声，知道自己在说谎也知道她完全看破了他本周内的三个案子已经全部侦破，这就像是走一个过场。

“那你会逃吗，福尔摩斯先生？”她发音时薄唇轻轻触在他的鬓角。

_RUN_

“Need a ride？”

他抬头看着高头大马上的女人，她放肆的头发飘着，尽管身处在极端穆斯林派别的营地里，头巾却不翼而飞，身上还带着一点大概是藏身之地所沾上的干草痕迹。夏洛克显然没有料到这些军阀还在用马匹，他本来的猜想是骡子什么的。

“我不是叫你跑吗？”他有点不甘心地说道，但还是握住她有力的手，右脚搭在简陋的脚蹬上，左脚用力蹬了一下地，借力上了马。他坐在她后面有些不自在，马鞍对于他们两人来说太小了。比起埋怨她没有按计划行事，他更不甘的是居然不是自己先找到的逃生方式。艾琳显然也明白这点，掩饰住一个得意的微笑。是的，先逃跑，再嘲笑大名鼎鼎的夏洛克.福尔摩斯。

十分钟前他一把拉下步战车驾驶座的恐怖分子，然后（气恼地）发现走火的AK打爆了车轮。

八分钟半前，警铃大作，他发现B计划使用的代步工具（一台战术摩托）路线被敌方截住了。

七分钟前，营地门口的卫兵看着唯一一个从刑场走出来的他起了疑心。

五分钟前，他快速分析形势，想好了三种分散注意力的方式，皱着眉头思考“那位女人”是否成功逃脱了。

两分钟前，那卫兵的胸口被马后腿重重踢了一下，倒在地上。

一分钟前，阿拉伯混血的高头大马湿润的鼻息喷在他脸上。

“我不知道你还会驯马。”

“总得让马鞭时不时物尽其用一下。”她轻松地说，夹了夹马肚子加快速度。

颠簸让他不得不用手抓住了她的腰，夜晚的沙漠有些寒冷，但他们体内充满了肾上腺素，透过身上的长袍，她可以感觉到他胸口的温度缓缓传来，但可惜的是不足以探测到他的心跳。马匹喘着粗气的背景音让他们暂时无需交谈，也让夏洛克有了一点时间思考。

他营救她怎么就突然变成她营救他了？

这是个怪异的想法，却也是他第一下就想到的。鉴于她的左鬓就在自己唇边，他也不好嘟囔什么。

枣色的马喘息声越来越重，他们向着远离山区的出海口方向进发，但在经过第一个渔村时马匹已经慢到了接近走路的速度，甩着头有些不满缰绳的牵引。于是她将二人停在了溪水旁边。他趁她还没酝酿好俏皮话的时候先抽回了放在她腰上的手，下了马。

“帮个忙？”

她在马上的身影显得纤细但充满力量，月色之下他看见她白皙的大腿从袍子之下露了出来，她撤开一只腿，面朝他侧坐在马鞍上，但落差仍然对于她的身高来说太大了，于是他用右手扶住她左腿的膝盖后侧，轻轻拂过了她光滑的小腿，左手扶在她的肋骨之间。重心的倾斜突如其来，他可以感觉到她比几个月之前瘦了些。艾琳几乎是跳下了马，右脚前掌轻巧地落在他脚边，左脚由于重心仍未调平，微微踩在了他的右脚上。当他们巨大的身高差重新出现之后，他们的脸并没有扩大太多距离，因为她踮起脚吻上他有些干燥的唇。

同时借助自己的冲力将他推到了沙地上。

她用膝盖夹住他的胯骨，悬空在他上方，但他依然动弹不得。她依旧吻着他，慢慢的，不是一开始的感激，味道变了。她尝起来……让他找不到形容词。

他感到有些头晕目眩，一切的速度加快了，她的双手四处游走，左手在他卷发里，右手探进他黑色的衣袍的分岔口，腰带已经在刚才二人站立的时候被不动声色地弄松了，她的左手顺着他的颧骨向下滑到他的颈间，右手找到了他赤裸的……

“等一……”

“好梦~”

他突然感到她的手肘环在自己喉结的位置，感到眼前一黑。

他醒来，艾琳.艾德勒把他的伪装据为己有了。

翻译过来就是他现在身上所剩的衣物数量用一只手就能数出来。（准确的说是一只指头）

RUN

聚光灯闪耀的那一刻他几乎眨了一下眼，最后还是抑制住了。尽管这是粉丝的合影，但仍然令他皱起眉头，危险的，社交媒体也同样是危险的。不过“那位女人”看起来似乎并不在意，毕竟她的照片已经被贴在一百万本平装小说的背后印刷出去了。

有一点调整当然，她看起来像个书虫。侦探在心底里闷哼一声，但不禁也纳闷着这是不是她隐藏的某一个早年的角落，因为显然这可信度很高。

“她腰间的长发被一双温柔的手拨开，指腕顺着柔滑的腰腹而上。她没有转身，然后她赤裸的臂膀在黑暗中包围住她。第三章完。”现场响起了掌声，她念书的声音比她平时说话的更加低沉，也许也是因为她写的情色文学（尽管被错误地归类在了悬疑谋杀的类别）让她使用了如此的声线。

他退缩在阴影里，双手插进口袋里的时候感觉到手机震动了一下。

在签售会的台上，她突然抬起头，眼神直接找到最后一排的他。

悬疑女作家疑似被狂热粉丝绑架最后自力逃出生天的桥段也许也就比克里斯蒂失踪的三天略逊一筹。当然不找警方追究这位粉丝是她的加分项。嫌疑人在官方新闻里只留下了一个在消防通道上穿着大衣的模糊人影。监控显示的时间戳使众多网上阴谋家们相信这是一场事先张扬的绑架。

当晚他们在酒店房间里面上演了她小说的第254页和137页。

_RUN_

她正在牌桌边抿着一杯辛辣曼哈顿，这个巧骗伎俩是她老客户教的，但缺点是需要点时间让庄家放松警惕。她挑起纸牌的一角，红心皇后，她最喜欢的。她的牌友（或者说受害者）是一位充满自信的算牌高手，叼着雪茄。艾琳舔了舔嘴唇，确保台桌对面的人看见。

她的手机震动一下： _“逃。”_

他们不约定一个回复，不约定时间或是地点，只是几乎有个礼节上的无声惯例了。

艾琳艾德勒偏了偏头，再一次看了看自己的对手，大鱼早就已经上钩了，只不过没时间诱使他押下更多赌注而已。她叹了口气，叫了牌，在将纸牌扔出去的时候低头回起短信。插在红心上的宝剑，看起来颇为合乎时宜。她还有最多十分钟想好应该选择哪个方向的出口。

她在收起自己所有的战利品的时候很明显地感觉到放在自己身上的目光从欲望变成了怀疑。一种许久没有产生过的感觉混合着肾上腺素出现了，自我保护欲与直面危险的冲动绞在一起，困在永恒的争斗中。

她最终没有回头，只是踩着高跟鞋选择了离开的第二个最优选项，并在眼角处看见一个准备拦截自己的人影。在她身后，她的牌友胸有成竹地打起了电话。

50米和一分钟过后，她带着的战利品撞到他胸膛上，让他踉跄一下，靠在了栏杆上。啊，这怪不了她。

“你陷入麻烦了吗？”他因为快速跑上楼梯而有些喘息地问道。“你有什么没有告诉我的？”

她对这个问题感到有些惊讶，但摇了摇头。

他们停在了6层，从一个走火通道的门口蹿进赌场酒店的干洗房。她消失在他视野三分钟，等再出现的时候手上的筹码不翼而飞。

侦探挑起眉毛，踏进她的私人空间，说：“真是舍得花大价钱。”

“有侦探故事附赠吗？”她佯装检查自己的指甲，故作镇静地说，仿佛刚刚没有放弃一大笔赌资（她的确没有，但是他不需要知道那些）。

“也许晚些时候吧，现在轮到我的奖励了。”他佯装正经道，但不多久就忍不住咧嘴笑了起来，因为他可以感觉到“那位女人”灵巧的右手已经放到了他的后腰上。

见到他的笑容后，她放弃了之前的节奏，啧啧了几声，用双臂将他困在女厕所的门口：“我们关于你听话是怎么说的？”

没有什么好担心的，这场游戏的赌注比之前小多了。

**R** **U** **N.**

她不知道这样他会不会懂，而且现在正与伦敦有着4小时时差，但是她希望他懂了。

就像卡珊德拉，她看见了所有灾难的征兆。她在想什么，他当然会懂，可那混蛋最气人的不就是一意孤行吗。

_离开伦敦，这是一场你死我活的战斗。_

他没有回复。

一星期之后，她又在新闻上见到了他，在巴兹医院门前的马路上。

这对她来说不像真的，至少感觉起来不像。就像她之前的告别短信，艾琳总以为对方至少会有这点基本的礼貌说个再见什么的。天知道，就连Jim都这么做了（以他自己的方式。）

这不像是真的。她依旧正常生活，午餐在工作室楼下的小咖啡馆，晚上入睡前看的亚美尼亚语诗集。日复一日。

她走在去上班的路上，下着小雨（这意味着她没法穿尖跟，也许这对她的心情有点影响）她厌倦了自己低调的生活，她甚至想要再次体会被人追杀，不管这听起来有多么疯狂。提心吊胆一点都不性感。

等她解锁手机之后，突然发现了一条一周前的消息，那时她正在飞机上，大概是延时接收了，是一条来自过往世界的消息，一条来自地下世界的消息。

她没有回复。

她走到公交车站之下避雨，开盖将手机的sim卡滑了出来，扔在人行道上，用自己的方跟鞋踩碎了，像是掐灭一个烟头一样自然。这段生活和这个身份已对她毫无意义。然后她重新撑起雨伞，义无反顾地向着反方向奔跑。

（Run）

尘埃落定，那她又应该怎么办呢。

她用尽全力逃避这个问题。

Run

是在两年之后她从斯德哥尔摩准备向南继续行程时，才收到了来自一只凤凰的消息。曾经的施虐女王早已觉得伦敦发生的任何事与她没有瓜葛，于是皱起精致的眉毛打量着来自匿名号码的信息。换过多次的新号码仍被搜寻了出来让她稍稍有些紧张，也许这是一个宇宙中少有的巧合。

[接收时间3:04]

她平躺在民宿的沙发上，盯着浆面凹凸不平的天花。

他做的是对的，她不应该也不适合知道真相。这也是为什么现在，这信息显得更加愚蠢。就像他自傲地以为一切都还会是一样的，就好像他信任她。

她完全可以接受一切停留在那则漏接的信息上，因为不管现在这是什么，都过于残酷了。

最终她揉了揉太阳穴，忽略了理智一秒，回复道：

“Don't text it if you didn't mean it.”

如她所料，她没有再收到信息。

Run

在开往阿姆斯特丹的火车上，她的手机在大衣口袋里无足轻重地震动了一下，但是她的大衣留在包厢里。

"我敢打赌我能告诉你这位女士为什么搭上列车。你看，我会读掌纹。"

她朝四周看了看，因为通常他出现的地方危险也往往临近，尽管他的伪装很费劲地调整了自己的口音，但是拙劣的几乎令人笑掉大牙。

坐在她对面的奥地利女士大约五十多岁，感兴趣地朝算命的笑了一下，似乎已经对这见惯不惯。从服饰上来看，她已经适应了漫长的火车旅行，正准备前往探亲——一个比她年龄更大的女性亲戚？艾琳别开视线，现在不是个回避的好时候。

“Well go on then.”她伸出左手，手心朝上，昂起头对对方说道。

他非常自来熟地坐在了奥地利女士的对面，整理了一下脖子上的围巾（她在心里嘲笑了一下他显然具有的围巾执着）。垫在她手腕下方的手指带着老茧，且微微颤抖。

“她是独身一人前来旅行，目的地并不明确，她在搜寻什么，但是自己却不知道终点。”

他用自己的左手从她手腕处开始摸索着掌纹的走向，这场景一点都不似曾相识，同时艾琳不知道应该怎么解释自己想要把手抽开的冲动。

他们的观众礼貌地起身去上厕所（或者应该说，一个更有礼貌的方式避开火车上遇到的怪胎）她朝他不耐烦地微笑一下，眼神中带有警告，他放开她的手。

“有兴趣进行一场友谊赛吗？”

“我可不会将这称为友谊。”她看向窗外，克制住没有翻一个白眼。他为什么要把坐在她身边的陌生人支走？

他没回答，只是耸了耸肩，没有理会她的确不怎么友好的发言，指了指单独坐在他们七点钟方向座位上的旅客。对于一位搭乘跨国列车的旅客来说，他的行李和着装都略显单薄，入秋的天气中，那个小伙子微微颤抖，脸上有着可笑的胡渣，但绝没有三十岁。总而言之，一眼看上去，没有什么有意思的。

她挑起眉毛，游戏开始了。他也许抢了先机，但她也绝对不会落后。不过有些事情得先问清楚。

“你为什么来了？” 她想起自己并没有在卡拉奇问过这个问题。

他竖起手指做了一个嘘的手势，终于赢得了她一个白眼。“当做额外奖励的问题。我们还有个案子要办。”

她挑起眉头，火车上一切都很宁静，这大概不是凶杀案，通风系统如此不堪的车厢，要隐瞒尸体的话时间所剩无几，但他看起来并不像是非常急迫的样子。

“John对你来说不够了？”

他依旧没有理会她企图挑起的事端，他们的重点关注人物摘下了自己的耳机，向着卫生间方向而去，举手投足之间尽力掩饰着自己的慌张。

“好吧那我们就不提起来吧，直到案件结束。”她最后说，抛出一个约定，作为对他邀请的答复，同时偏过头看了他一眼。

游戏开始。

“Time is on your side.”他说，将她的解题时间作为标尺，这是一场竞速。

“不得不说，福尔摩斯先生，这个复活版本的你似乎迟钝了很多。”她不禁翻了个白眼，因为他看起来并不像是很有信心的样子。也好，如果他是平时自己那个自大的混蛋，她可能会想要炸掉点什么。

于是，在整场线索收集中，他都没有再提起此事。他们的person of interest甚至不是他的委托人。但是就在他们眼皮底下，那青年消失在了列车上。他匆忙落下的电脑有一个角严重撞击过，不知道因为什么机械故障充不进电，开不开了机。他的针织帽还留在座位上，艾琳很快便通过同样的搭配找到了对应的包厢，用信用卡打开了门锁。

他跟在她身后，似乎是不紧不慢的，除了将她留在包厢内三分钟去确认青年是否真的不在火车上之外，没什么其他动作。这让她感到现在的谜题并不在那个青年身上，不禁皱起眉头。“那位女人”敏锐地捕捉到复活的侦探注意力似乎并不在目前包厢的细节上，而是在关注她。那位不知是受害人还是加害者的家伙是他精心挑选的吗？她迷倒列车长成功看到车厢内监控录像时这么想着（尽管她在心中怀疑他们是否有必要在他的提示下去给列车长留下奇怪的印象，毕竟监控安装的位置和所有视觉死角都颇为显而易见。）

她脑海中突然有了个理论，当他们都认为并没有 更多好调查的线索后，两人坐到了餐车的吧台旁。她点了一杯金汤力，颇为英式的口味，他点了杯黑啤。也许，她抿着酒时想到，也许他只是好奇我的反应。他们本就没有太多同样感兴趣的活动，或许是他在时不时的做爱基础上，想要更多。她窃笑一下，如果这异想天开的推断是真的，那侦探可真是傻透了。 

“为什么要给我发短信？”她轻描淡写地换了一个问题，眼神避开了他转过来的脸庞，追随着鸡尾酒师朝门口方向而去，几乎是充满憧憬的。她的手机小心地平衡在腿上。

“我们说好了在案子结束前不提起这件事。”

“只是……为什么现在？今天？”

“我之前也发过。”

“是的，但当时你还没有这个闲情雅致来破解东方列车谋杀案。”

“准确地说这条路线是往西北走的。”

她眯起眼睛看着他，完全对这可怜的话题转移技巧不为所动。

“我想到我想要见到的人全都遥不可及，然后我想到了你。”

他想要什么？想要她相信曾经大名鼎鼎的侦探能因为情感这样胡言乱语或是思维发散？

“当然，案子已经结了。”

他挑起眉毛，她抿了抿嘴唇，继续说道：“利用列车连接处的视觉死角伪装自己的失踪案，非常古典的手段，如果你非得要我形容的话。故意显得过于休闲的着装，大概是又一起诈骗案国际刑警应该要查查的家伙，电脑砸的很刻意，键盘上油渍说明这不是他常用的那台，当然硬盘之类的也在他身上。我猜是想在沿线什么地方埋了。挺业余的，恕我直言欧洲人真的没什么想象力。”

“差了一点，该通缉他的不是国际刑警而是大英政府，他在下一个港口可以随便选择通向没有引渡条款国家的货轮。”

“那位女人”没有正面回应，他不确定他有没有松一口气，尽管这个结果早在他意料中出现的可能性超过六成。她抿了一口自己的金汤力，几乎只是湿润一下嘴唇，然后说：

“当然，那是你的精心布置不是吗？这可是我待过的最精妙的仓鼠滚轮了，福尔摩斯先生。”

他刚想开口反驳，但“那位女人”似乎没有露出恼怒的神情，甚至还对于他之后露出的迷茫，轻笑了一声。

“无必要的延长时间，资源和智力的浪费，这能说明什么呢，福尔摩斯先生？”

“我不知道你在说什么。”他坐在了包厢窗边狭窄的塑料折叠凳上，看向景色飞驰而过的窗外，而她仍在吧台边，只是翘着腿转向了窗外的方向，并不完全朝着他。

“这意味着迟钝和干扰项。”

他没有反应。

她决定最后一次换方式发问。

“你在逃什么？”

“逃你正在逃的东西。”

他几乎是不假思索地答道，令她暗自笑了一下，将解释清楚的责任推到了他身上。“那又是什么呢？”

他表情中闪过一丝不可捉摸的情绪，但很快又压抑了下去，缓缓起身，向她跨了一步，但是依旧绷着脸。她昂起头，微醺并带着点须后水味，不知道是不是伪装所需，他的气息包裹着她的。

“……既然都要逃，为什么不一起呢？”

Run, birthday boy.

噢他真后悔让她知道了自己什么时候生日。但是她获取信息的手段让人享受且一点都不公平。

华生看起来很生气，但至少他的哀悼五部曲又进了一步，是好迹象。他真希望不用通过暴露“那位女人”的方式来转移他的注意力。

唉，覆水难收。他大概还有四分三十秒，用一分三十秒糊弄一下约翰，两分钟开导，剩下一分钟足够他走出贝克街大门了。

他将华生送上回家照看女儿的计程车之后，她从街角走过来站到他身边，用手指枪轻轻戳了一下他的肋骨。

“噢，你抓住我了。”他的语调比电脑生成的语音还平坦。

“我以为你不想玩了，不过不管怎么说这回轮到我了。”他抿了抿嘴，没有回话。

“你看起来很糟，是要等贞洁少女过来骗同情吗？”她在他掏钥匙重新打开221B的大门时这么问道，好奇地看了一眼门廊，不确定哈德森太太是否在楼下。

“在这里等一下。”他再次出来时穿上了自己的大衣，双手深深插在口袋里。

“你看起来糟透了。”她又重复了一遍，不确定胡须是个好主意，但是想了想摩擦，以及在什么地方摩擦之后，决定自己也许可以容忍他的一时兴起。

他将她带到贝克街上普通的一家酒吧里，里面灯光昏暗，吧台几乎要开始准备打烊的老板见到他们迈进门口时重重地叹了口气。没有球赛，这里的顾客只剩下了酗酒的悲观主义者。

“这地方就像是个末日难民营。”

“只要我跑的够快，末日就追不上我。”他有些反讽地说。

“你就这么不想和我共进晚餐吗？”她偏着头问道，语气很轻巧，似乎并不是认真的。

“宵夜算不上晚饭。”

她低下头，觉得他说的有点道理。

“你们俩本会合得来的。”当她偷走一条他的辣薯条时，侦探突然这么说。

“我很肯定你妹妹出来玩的时候关注了我的推特账号。”

他沉默。噢。他是在说玛丽。

“我想是的。”

艾琳这样补充道，她一直没对他应对伤痛的方式正面回应，双手漫不经心地玩弄起他没有握着啤酒杯的左手的指关节。

空气里蔓延着那种大雨来临之前的湿润味道，也许是混合着柏油马路独特的气味，让她每每闻到就想到伦敦。不幸的是，当她想到伦敦的时候，她想到的是贝尔格莱德的墙纸、丝绸以及凯特柔软的红发穿梭在她指尖。

她用涂着熟悉红色甲油的手指将他的脸扳过来，亲吻了他，并尝到那淡而无味的啤酒。她告诉自己这不是在回避往事。

尽管跑得很快，但有些事情总是很难逃脱。

Run

维尔汉姆郡的猜测很接近，也就差了十万八千里左右。

香港的空气里那种独特的潮湿，与那个熟悉的西方城市完全不同，像是包含着闪电的臭氧气味，闻起来时就会想到狂风与暴雨的味道。

第一次遇到这种情形的外国人往往会大吃一惊，因为台风之前天空的样貌实在与末日太过相似，只不过空气中没有黄沙，而是那种压抑的潮湿气，似乎每一个水粒子都停顿在原地，踌躇不前，等待着什么人发号施令。

荃湾的地铁站里人熙熙攘攘地上着楼梯，没有中心区那般缜密，到了这里，这个城市一切嘈杂都化成了一种市井之间的静谧。在巷子里可以见到蒙着绿布的脚手架，但同样也可以找到隐秘的大排档和茶餐厅，热腾腾的蒸汽通常出现在晚间十点到两点多，提供早餐的铺位会在晨间七八点就炸出新鲜的油炸鬼，配上一碗鱼片粥。正适合他周转的生活，即便他查案时无需睡眠，他也常常发现在异国他乡，保持大脑供血运转需要一定的血糖补给。不过这里并不是夏洛克.福尔摩斯的终点，他也没有时间在此停留。

暴雨之前，所见之处均是那种橘色，融化在黄昏的血色里，气压低迷，胸腔逼迫，肋骨都要撞在一起，但至少他认为可以将这感觉用气压做解释。他真的不经常做这个。

他是在集市上听到磕磕绊绊的英语“big rain coming in”提到了一句，查看一下手机发现的确如此。也许不够时间了，但还没有到人要跑起来的地步。

她并不经常在这里逗留很久，这座城市总给人一种中转站的错觉，也许是因为游客过多，大家都是忙碌的神色。但年复一年，他发现她常回到这里，也许是为了免税商品但也许更多是因为这个地方的熟悉感觉。安全的，让人能够隐身的。

维多利亚港的潮水后撤着，她在靠近凯悦酒店的那一侧隐约看见海上即将袭来的风暴，通常她会选择这种高档的地方，圣诞期间那附近会有美妙的灯光，几乎让人想起伦敦的圣诞灯节。

早前她穿过卖着新奇玩意的女人街（这个名字对她来说真是恰如其分），是恰到好处的嘈杂。甚至看到了印着猎鹿帽侦探的网红T恤，仅仅60港币，于是忍不住买了一件。

最终，她在库伯拉克书店里看着设计画册的时候注意他静静地坐到了喝咖啡的区域，但她不予理会。

他常常认为繁体字虽然繁复，但至少结构严谨，更加有迹可循，结构常常能为推断其含义提供充足的信息。最美妙的事物多半是复杂的。

他佯装自己只是经过书店，绕行那里经过电影院前往油麻地菜市场比起穿梭主路的人群可以节省30%的时间，佯装自己并不是在与她进行复杂的舞蹈（也许有些人会将这称为求偶仪式），佯装今日早些时候他没有发出那三个字母。佯装这是个巧合。

她在找食谱，顺便带走了一本艺术设定集。他看出她的衣着是新的，大概来自尖沙咀的高档商区。

他们已经进行了同样的舞步许久，说真的在此时此刻他甚至都不确定是什么让他们持续下去，因为老天知道，她早该厌倦，而他有更重要的事情要做。

他并没有与她打招呼，只是默默地跟随上她的步伐，步调在五秒之间就落在了同样的节奏下，她自顾自地轻笑一下，觉得他跟在后面一步之遥的地方，有些像迷路的小狗。

她穿着一件单薄的丝绸衬衫，在一家她喜欢的茶餐厅点了一杯红豆冰，与老板用粤语交谈了两句：“仲唔返屋企啊？落雨大，水浸街。”“出来抆食，冇计啦。”老板稍微有点惊讶眼前五官精致的外国女人与他搭讪，本想多聊几句，但侦探的神色并不像是欢迎的样子。

他点了最无聊的公司文治配鸳鸯奶茶，没有能够克制住摄入咖啡因的冲动，尽管他现在可一点都不无聊。由于已经是傍晚，海风的咸腥味几乎在距离港湾稍远一些的地方都觉察不到了。这里人们的香水并没有那么浓，让他更能嗅她出来（噢老天就算是在他自己脑子里这听起来也有点猥琐）。

“宵夜算不上晚饭。”她笑着把几个月前他的话抛回去。

“我并不知道你还会讲粤语。”

他对普通话略通一二，不同的构句没有仔细研究过，但是广大地域的多种方言也大致类似，徒生出来的九种音节往往难以发出。

“类似唱歌吧。”她不以为意。

就在他们走出茶餐厅的时候，起风了，并不是温柔吹拂的微风，是那种直接让大树从直立弯折90°的风。她费力地将头发从面前拨开，稍稍颤抖一下。侦探站在她身后，稍微慢了一步，他将围巾套在她脖子上，成功地阻止她的长发四处飞扬，他的指尖微微触到了她耳后。

他脖颈有淡淡的红晕，足够不明显，能让她假装在霓虹灯的暗光下没有注意到。

他的微笑咧的稍微更大了一些，然后又重新隐藏到冷漠之下。他皱了皱眉头，似乎纠结了一下，犹疑着伸手将她的围巾塞紧了一点，然后急忙收手，犹如灼伤。

她几乎要僵住了，纯情男孩她没少见，只是看着自信满满的侦探也这样真的怪好玩的。特别是他注意到自己眼神变化之后绝对马上就后悔了。

“我们到暖和点的地方去吧。”他喃喃道，双手深深地插到了大衣口袋里，没有注意到自己无意识地复制着她的动作。因为她而这样慌乱，尽管他们已经见过床上的对方，尽管他们已经认识多年。

他们逃离大雨。

几乎是他们一踏到街道上的时候，雨点就零零散散地打了下来，只是先锋部队。因为不管你的推断技巧有多么厉害，当没有足够的数据时，你无法推测出天气。

雨点打在他们身上，从几星几点冰凉的水珠变成连续不断豆大的打击，仅用了几秒。她走在前面跑了起来，尽管仅可干洗的亚麻布衬衫已快要完全湿透，仍脚步轻快，如果不是他跟在她身后，也许风能将她直接吹偏轨迹。侦探也并未用手阻挡雨势，仅是时不时抹开脸上的雨水。就算能够用腿长的优势超越她，但他依然与“那位女人”保持着半步的距离，使她不得不攥紧他的手指，扯着他的袖子催促他快些。淋了雨的侦探显得有些好笑，令她心中油生出大笑出声的冲动。

雨中的世界仅有他们两人，逃着。不带伪装，心无旁骛地逃。逃避自我，逃避懦弱，逃避往事与伤痛，逃避孤寂，逃避情感。

大雨倾盆，在他们眼前形成一层幕布，他很惊讶艾琳怎能认得大同小异的街道。在几乎无法展开双臂的楼道中，他迈开长腿，两阶并做一阶上着楼，仿佛轻车熟路，尽管这是她附近的一个临时住所。

“这就是你所谓的暖和点的地方？”她终于忍不住嘲笑他。

起风了，窗户的缝隙都嚎叫着。这民宅狭小到他修长的四肢甚至都伸展不开，水泥墙面布满粗糙的石子，让他撑在上面的手掌留下一点红印。

“还有电真是个奇迹。”

楼道的黄色白炽灯在此刻闪烁一下，奄奄一息地失去了光亮，打消了能够就着那暖光找到锁孔的可能。

“你就非得说出来是吧？”她一边掏出钥匙一边撇了撇嘴说，打湿的头发黏在她的脖颈上，并不阻碍视线，她拉松下他的围巾。

楼下，有人在用粤语争吵，声音模糊在雨水形成的屏障之中。这很平常，本不该令她紧张，但她的确紧张起来。

大雨在窗上打成一片水雾，雨水涌进了窗沿间的缝隙，是一种灰绿色的存在，咆哮着。闪电照亮一切的五秒她终于成功转动了钥匙，他们几乎跌进屋中，他双手撑在门廊上成功困住了她，她用脚踢上防盗门时雷声正好炸响。

他最后一个清醒且理智的想法大概是，这一切都非常非常的不健康。

当然并不是说他钟情的东西全都健康得到哪里去。

他们呼吸的空气都是湿的，雨滴停留在她睫毛上，他只注意到了她，其他线索都可以等到早上。她的鼻尖很凉，但为了通风她还是摸到了吊扇的开关。她唇间仍有一点椰奶的味道。

当她两条腿盘上他的腰时，他托住她被打湿布料紧紧包裹的大腿，将两人转移致狭隘的淋浴间中。刚打开喷头时没有热水，这下她的名牌可完全要不得了，不过没关系，她大不了还能换上那件塑料袋里印着戴猎鹿帽侦探的T恤。抵在浴室玻璃墙上的姿势不太利于两人脱离湿透了的衣物，淋浴的蒸汽和打在隔间上的水声与他们刚刚逃脱的雨声过于相似了。

他们仅用很短时间就暖了回来。

~~Run~~ Stay

"你知道你离我还不到一米远，不用给我发短信对吧？"


End file.
